Confusión
by Miyu Sakuma Kujo
Summary: Oz está enamorado de Gilbert,pero le cuesta aceptarlo y se siente confundido,ya que ambos son amo y sirviente,y que por ese hecho esa relación para él no puede ir más lejos. Al ver como Gilbert va siendo "cercano" a medida que se pelea con Alice,este siente celos que ni él mismo sabe. ¿Será capaz de confesar sus sentimientos hacia su fiel sirviente?


Miedo. Eso mismo es lo que tengo,ese miedo que me corroe la mente y no deja que piense con claridad...Esa extraña sensación que tengo cuando estoy al lado de Gilbert,el sólo es mi sirviente que ha estado a mi lado cuando más lo he necesitado,aunque hubieran pasado 10 años,él siempre estaba esperándome,recuerdo claramente el día que nos reencontramos sin yo saber quién era él en realidad.

A lo largo que hemos estado juntos en busca de los recuerdos de Alice,aquél sentimiento que tenía hacía Gilbert cada vez era más intenso y muy diferente a lo que sentía por los demás. Quiero mucho a mi hermana,al tío Oscar,y a Alice pero...no sentía lo mismo. Quizás sería algo estúpido pensar en ello,solo eramos amo y sirviente,no creo que esa relación fuera tan lejos,eso reflexionaba mientras dormía.

Era por la mañana,donde por la ventana podía escuchar el canto de los pájaros mientras el sol filtraba por la habitación,Alice ya estaba haciendo una de las suyas,sobretodo peleándose con Gilbert como de costumbre. Dedicí despertarme por el ruido que hacían esos dos,vistiéndome como pude y me dirigí hacía el salón,estabamos en casa de Gilbert para descansar en nuestro próximo viaje para seguir buscando los recuerdos de Alice que no se habían recuperado del todo.

**-No se os puede dejar solos por lo que parece,buaah ~~.-** *Murmuré bostezando un poco y me estiré como pude* **-¡Buenos días por cierto!.-**

**-Buenos días Oz...- ***Contestaron los dos a la vez*

**-No quiero saber el motivo de vuestra absurda pelea,creo que ni hace falta explicaciones *suspiro*.- ***Dije sin más sentandome en ese pequeño sofá que tenía pero era cómodo*

**-¡Este conejo estúpido hace las cosas a lo loco y no me hace caso! En fin,quiere que sigamos buscando sus recuerdos que están por todo el mundo,ya que sabemos que no los ha recuperado totalmente,y estaba pensando dónde podríamos dirigirnos.-** *Contestó Gilbert mientras se fumaba un cigarro*

**-Maldito cabeza de algas...Ni que te estuviera pidiendo gran cosa,además yo tengo el contrato con Oz,mi propiedad,menos derecho tienes a quejarte.-** *Dijo Alice con tono orgulloso*

Como de costumbre,Gilbert se sonrojó y se enfadó un poco,noté una sensación extraña como si no fuera yo mismo...Gilbert y ella estaban demasiado juntos y peleándose siempre,acaso...¿serían celos? ¿estaba celoso porque Gilbert estaba cerca de Alice? Debía ser que mi mente me está engañando,Gilbert siempre está a mi lado porque soy su amo...pero...¿y si le gusta Alice?...Otra vez ese miedo recorría mi cuerpo y me quedé paralizado en mis pensamientos.

**-¿Estás bien,Oz?.-** *Preguntó Gilbert todo preocupado*

**-Eh...¡Ah,tranquilo! Estoy bien no te preocupes jajaja.-** *Forzé un poco mi sonrisa para que no pudiera notar nada,me daba la sensación que no podía engañarlo,él es mi sirviente y sabe todo de mí* **¡Mejor vamos en busca de los recuerdos de Alice!.**

Así fue,con el carruaje nos dirigimos a la ciudad más cercana en busca de los recuerdos de Alice,parecía estar todo tranquilo por ahora. Alice empezó a tener hambre asi que nada más llegar a la ciudad,fuimos a por algo de comida sin darnos cuenta que Alice se nos había adelantado,se notaba que tenía hambre,eso me hacía gracia,me cuesta creer que sienta "celos" hacía a ella,fue ella quién me saco del abismo aún haciendo un contrato ilegal,si no fuera porque me la encontré no estaría ahora mismo vivo. Mientras intentamos seguirla,Gilbert me miraba fijamente,de repente mi cara empezó a sonrojarse por completo,estaba a "solas" con él,y estaba nervioso,¿por qué? no lo entendía realmente...

**-Oz...Te veo un tanto extraño desde que te has levantado y tu cara está roja,¿tienes fiebre?.-** *Volvió a preguntar Gilbert preocupado*

**-No es nada de verdad,estoy bien Gilbert.- ***Contesté nervioso*

A Gilbert no le convencía esa respuesta por mi parte,siendo su amo él esperaba que necesitase su ayuda,pero,no quiero que esté preocupado por mí por una tontería que hace que me coma la cabeza constantemente,y por si fuera poco,Gilbert y yo eramos dos hombres,lo veía como algo imposible...Seguramente le gustarían las chicas.

Al poco rato,vimos como Alice no había vuelto a aparecer,y nos resultaba un poco extraño,quizás algun contratista ilegal habia sido dominado por una cadena y percebía la presencia de Alice,fuimos en su busca y ahí estaba,ella sola no podía luchar a no ser que yo estuviera a su lado,Gilbert sacó su guante de la mano derecha y la puso sobre mi cabeza acercándose a mi,para liberar su poder mágico,transformándose en Black Rabbit,gracias a su forma original pudo derrotar a aquella cadena,llevándosela al abismo junto con el contratista ilegal.

Tenía miedo de un día volver a acabar en el abismo, si se completaba las manecillas del sello...No me gustaba mucho ver las derrotas de las cadenas junto con sus contratistas,se me hacía bastante duro la verdad,pensaba que lo tendría superado,Gilbert volvió a preocuparse,y contesté lo mismo anteriormente,él seguía sin convencerle mis palabras,me notaba un poco cansado. Este pensamiento sólo hace que me quede sin fuerzas,para mi bien,desearía no pensar más en el tema.

Unas pocas horas después,seguimos sin tener pistas sobre los recuerdos de Alice,así que decidimos volver a casa para descansar un poco,ya poco a poco empezaba a oscurecerse,nos dirigimos hasta donde se situaba nuestra carroza y así volver a casa de Gilbert,mientras miraba en la ventanilla seguía pensando en aquél extraño sentimiento,quería distraer mi cabeza con algo distino,mientras de fondo se escuchaba a Alice y a Gilbert pelearse de nuevo.

Ya era de noche,desde la ventana podía observar las luces de las casas y el resplandor que desprendía aquellas pequeñas estrella mientras esperaba que Gilbert hiciera la cena para los tres,Alice se quedó dormida en el sofá a pesar de haber comido mucho,aunque no hizo mucha cosa. Me quedé en el sillón que estaba cerca de la ventana aun mirando a aquella gigante ventana,seguía aún reprimiendo aquél pensamiento,¿porque no podía quitarmelo de la cabeza? Es incómodo,debo dejar de pensar en que Gilbert y yo no podemos ser algo más que amo y sirviente.

Gilbert mientras hacía la cena me miraba desde la puerta de la cocina aún preocupado,sin pensárselo dos veces decidió acercarse a mí preguntándome por tercera vez lo mismo.

**-¡Estoy bien Gilbert no te preocupes!.-** Mi cara se puso igual que un tomate,él se había acercado a mi tocando mi frente con la suya,mi cuerpo no evitó temblar suavemente mientras mi respiración se estaba acelerando,así que intenté no hacerme ilusiones y me aparté.

**-Últimamente te estás distanciando de mí,y siempre me pregunto si he hecho algo malo...Pero nunca me dices que te ocurre y no sé como poderte ayudar a pesar de que soy tu sirviente...-** Dijo Gilbert con tono un poco apagado mientras seguía manteniendo su mirada en mí.

**-Sólo es algo estúpido...prefiero no decir nada a ser herido y que acabemos mal...-** Dije bajando mi mirada,no veía ninguna esperanza más en nuestra relación,tenía miedo a ser rechazado y más por él. Era lo único que me quedaba,y no querría perderlo aunque él me siguiera siendo mi sirviente.

Gilbert no dudó cogerme como un saco de patatas y llevarme hasta su habitación,dejándome en la cama suavemente y cerró la puerta,me dió un poco de miedo lo que queria hacer.

**-Está el conejo estúpido en el salón,así que mejor hablemos en privado y en mi habitación si es que así lo prefieres.- **Soltó sin más mientras se sentó en la cama a mi lado mirándome para saber cuál era el motivo de que yo estuviera extraño.

El ambiente se volvió un poco tenso,los dos solos en la misma habitación y sentados en la cama,mientras los ojos dorados de Gilbert se clavaban mis verdes ojos,buscando aquella respuesta que saliera de mí,y poderme ayudar como su deber de sirviente. Quería intentar no ponerme nervioso y tener falsas esperanzas,pero si se lo decía quizás al desahogarme me sentiría mejor,seguro que él podrá entenderme,intentaré no tener miedo a nada,y todo decidido empezé a soltar lo que pude.

**-Veras...Bueno,no sé como empezar para que no te asustes...pero últimamente siento un fuerte dolor en el pecho cuando estoy cerca tuyo,y me pongo nervioso,pero cuando estás con Alice siento ciertos celos y no debería ser así,no quiero que te lleves una sorpresa o me juzges solo por ser un chico,pero...tú me gustas Gilbert...¡y-y-yo te amo! Pero veo que nuestra relación amo y sirviente no puede llegar a más,además que ambos somos hombres y como es lógico a ti te gustarán las chicas como todo hombre hace...Por eso he estado extraño en todo este tiempo,pero tenía que decírtelo...-** Después de soltarle todo eso,bajé mi cabeza todo sonrojado y sin darme cuenta que ya le dije todo lo que sentía por él,podría decir que estoy mucho mejor pero...Gilbert se quedó un poco chocado y ya me daba miedo lo que podría llegar a responder. Sentía curiosidad que expresión estaría poniendo,así que decidí subir mi cabeza,por sorpresa le vi todo sonrojado y sudando la gota gorda por lo que me sorprendí.

En todo el rato que llevaba mirándole su expresión de la cara seguía igual,quería que me respondiera y con mi mano la apoyé sobre su hombro sacudiéndole suavemente,por lo que Gilbert volvió en sí y decidió hablar.

**-N-no me esperaba que me dijeras eso Oz...La verdad,no siento atracción hacía ninguna chica en concreto ¡y menos si se trata del conejo estúpido! No podría enamorarme de una cadena. Pero me alegra que te hayas sincerizado conmigo sabiendo que yo soy tu sirviente y mi deber es comprender y proteger a mi amo,y el hecho de que ambos seamos hombres eso no le veo ningún problema,no es nada malo,c-cuando te gusta alguien no importa ni la edad ni el sexo que sea esa persona,p-por lo tanto y-y-yo pienso igual que tú...Y-Yo también t-t-te amo Oz...- **

No creía lo que estaba escuchando,¿estaría soñando? no sabía que Gilbert sentía lo mismo por mí...Mi cara se puso igual que un semáforo,y tartamudeaba sin parar,no podía mirarle a la cara después de estar intentando evitarle y sabiendo que él sentía lo mismo que yo,me quedé así media hora. Gilbert posó sus manos en mis hombros para relajarme,por lo que eso me ayudó mucho y me quedé mirándole fijamente mientras mis mejillas se teñian de rojo y me brillaban los ojos. Notaba como los dos manteníamos una distancia bastante pequeña ya que él se estaba acercando más a mi mirándome seriamente y un poco sonrojado.

**-Gilbert...-** Murmuré respirando un poco acelerado mientras sus labios estaban a poca distancia de los míos,dándome un suave beso, con lo que con gusto lo correspondí suavemente también,aunque ya recibí mi primer beso con Alice al hacer el contrato para salir del abismo,este beso era distinto,y cada vez era más cálido y más intenso. Me aferraba con fuerza a Gilbert entreabriendo mis ojos y sonrojándome cada vez más. Podía apreciar los pequeños gemidos que soltaba Gilbert,también poco a poco se estaba excitando como yo,mientras seguíamos desahogándonos con aquél beso apasionado,dejándome caer en la cama y él quedándose encima de mí.

Aquél beso aun perduraba,y se hacía más intenso llegando a que nuestras lenguas se entrelazasen entre sí mientras jadeabamos aceleradamente y yo seguía aferrándome a Gilbert como pude quedándome con la mente totalmente en blanco,esta sensación se me hacía placentera y quería mucho más de lo que estaba recibiendo. Poco después de aquél largo beso,nuestros labios se separaron dejando un pequeño hilillo de saliva y respirando acelerado mirándole.

**-Se siente raro pero al mismo tiempo se siente bien...¿Opinas lo mismo,Oz?.-** Preguntó Gilbert entrecortado y mirándome sonrojado.

Asentí la cabeza a lo que vi como Gilbert se sonrojó mucho de repente,decidí mirar que le sucedía llegando a ver como su entrepierna se apreciaba un bulto,haciéndose notar que se había excitado y se le endureció,y me sonrojé al mismo tiempo ya que estaba igual que él,decidí taparme la entrepierna avergonzado,y decidió apartar mi mano y seguir con aquél beso apasionado.

Minutos después fuimos a cenar en el salón todos juntos,mi mente no dejaba de pensar en lo que llegamos a hacer en esa habitación,no sólo fueron besos y caricias,llegamos a algo más por una parte me sentí algo extraño porque me dolió,pero me alegraba de que lo hize con la persona que amo,Alice como no,no sabía nada de lo que había ocurrido,por lo que era mejor dejarlo como estaba. Después de todo,no fué mala idea sincerizarme con Gilbert,ya que ambos nos correspondíamos. Era especial saber que no sólo eramos amo y sirviente,sinó mucho más allá de esa relación,y que permaneceríamos siempre juntos.

**FIN**

**Espero que os haya gustado mi fic! La verdad adoro el Gil x Oz ya que me parece una pareja muy tierna! w**

**Ya me diréis opiniones sobre este one-shot! Un saludo! :3**


End file.
